Cyber Star Wars
by lyokoMARVELanime
Summary: As the Clone War rages on, the Republic sends a fleet out in the hopes that a newly discovered world may hold the key to tipping the balance. What they find can only be described as far more than meets the eye. Now, two wars will collide, but one has to wonder just how many types of casualties will be suffered before it comes to a close.


_**Ladies and gentlemen, humans and aliens, Bots and 'Cons, it's here at last! A moment that you have all been waiting very patiently for. Coming to you from the Studio of lyokoMARVELanime, it is the next Transformers crossover by lyokoMARVELanime! And it's not just any Transformers crossover; no, this is a crossover with one of the greatest movie series to ever hit the silver screen, starting from one of it's most legendary ages: Star Wars! And now, here's your host: lyokoMARVELanime!**_

 _ **[roaring audience applause]**_

 _ **AN: Oh yeah! Two new stories in one day! And they're both Star Wars crossovers! You know that it's either a promise of awesome or that I'm just showing off a new brand of awesome right now when that's the case! Am I right, or am I right? So, I know some of you might be a little bummed that this isn't Transformers 00, and I can understand that, but after getting a little bit of Star Wars mania on the brain, I just had to push forward with this. The fact that they're bringing back Star Wars the Clone Wars for another season also has a little something to do with it, because honestly, who doesn't love Ahsoka, right?**_

 _ **[deafening audience applause for our girl]**_

 _ **Yeah, that's what I though. Anyways, let's get into some small details that can be covered before starting the story. The Transformers design aesthetic we're going for here is like that of the War For Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron video game series, becuase naturally, the Autobots can't have Earth-based vehicle modes since Earth doesn't seem to be included in the Star Wars galaxy.**_

 _ **Ahsoka: At least not outside of those few fanfictions that has some of our heroes going there for one reason or another.**_

 _ **AN: Naturally, but it will include quite a few familiar faces that have appeared all across the Transformers franchise over the years. So you could say that it's like a mix of that game series with the massive line-up of G1. With that said, there will be a few differences between what you're used to in the Transformers lore and history here, for reasons that I'm hoping will become clear very quickly, but even with those changes, I can promise you that you'll still be seeing some of your favorite Transformers heroes making history here, fighting alongside the Jedi when they do, along with a few points that you may find especially interesting (or at least I hope you all do).**_

 ** _Jazz: So are we going to start this thing, now, or do you want to keep dancing along to these slow beats?_**

 ** _AN: Cool your pistons, Jazz, we're getting there. Oh, and before I forget, I'll have a very important announcement to make in the ending note that I want everyone to read, so try to refrain from just reading the chapter and then just moving on to something else afterwards, if you would be so kind? Thanks. Now, let's roll out! Autobots, jump to Hyperspace!_**

 ** _I do not own anything from any of either of the Transformers or Star Wars franchises or any other franchise mentioned in this story._**

* * *

 **Chapter I: First Encounter**

 **Danger in the Republic. In the wake of the destruction of the Separatist battleship, the _Malevolence_ , the Republic has found itself facing a new crisis. Many factories are now running short on metals and supplies needed to continue production of ships and weapons that the Clone Army needs, and it is starting to affect the general public as well. Just at the moment when things seem their bleakest, a Republic outpost sent a report stating that they had recently picked up a signal from a planet that rests just on the edge of Wild Space. Seeing the discovery of this new planetoid as a potential solution to their current problem, the Jedi Council and the Senate have dispatched Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and his Padawan, Ahsoka to investigate this new mystery world. Now, with a small Republic fleet backing them up, the group makes their final approach to the destination, eager to see if this planet may have what they need to settle their current problems, while hoping that the Separatists have not already beaten them here, and that whatever life-forms they may encounter on this strange world turn out to be allies and not enemies.**

* * *

Traversing Hyperspace may not have been the most scenic method of travel for some, but for others, there was a certain beauty to it that never got old. That was especially true for Anakin, even after all these years, as he could often not help but think that if Master Qui-Gon had never found him, he would have never been able to have the experiences and adventures he now faces on a daily basis. Of course, several other things would have never happened had the Jedi master and his companions not come to Tatooine, but that was one of the most important things in his mind. Anakin gave himself a small mental shake to drive these thoughts away, because at the moment, they were more than a little distracting, and given the importance of their mission, he could not afford to be distracted by anything.

The sound of the door opening to admit someone else onto the bridge helped to secure Anakin's focus, and he turned to see his former master and his new Padawan had just arrived to see what they were in for when they finally reached their destination. "Nice of you to join us, Master. Snips," Anakin greeted with a smirk.

"Well some of us prefer to get a good night's sleep in before a mission," Obi-Wan easily quipped in reply, while Ahsoka just nodded in response with a knowing smile, feeling that the two were about to get into one of their usual battles of words that had become something of a legend in the Jedi Order. It was not uncommon for a Master and their Padawan to argue, of course, but in the case of Obi-Wan and Anakin, there was just something especially amusing about it.

"Well considering just what we're going into, I can't help but feel a little curious and excited at the same time. It's not every day that you discover a new world, never mind one that's just on the edge of Wild Space," Anakin lightly retorted.

"And it's also not every day that you get to see your master looking like a kid in a candy store at the prospects said world may hold, either," Ahsoka piped in, wanting to get in her own bit of ribbing while also doing her part to keep them focused on the task at hand.

"Very funny, Snips," Anakin stated, subtly throwing a glare in Obi-Wan's direction when he did since he could feel the amused smirk that formed on his former master's face after Ahsoka's latest bit of teasing. He then turned serious again as he brought up a topic that they really needed to discuss before reaching their destination. "Any idea what this place is like?"

"Not entirely. The intel we received on this planet indicated that there was a large concentration of both known and unknown metals, along with a faint energy signal that was not recognized by any of our instruments. Aside from that, it's still hard to determine if there's a breathable atmosphere or anything else about its environmental conditions," Obi-Wan replied, relaying the information that he had gone over several times just to make sure he had memorized it all before they had arrived.

"Doesn't sound like it'll do much for us in regards to our little energy crisis," Ahsoka noted.

"Maybe not, but strength is not determined by one's size, little one. It's the size of one's strength," Anakin advised, almost sounding like the teacher he was meant to be for Ahsoka when she was first assigned to him.

"But a little extra size does help sometimes," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Tell that to Master Yoda," Obi-Wan countered, earning smiles from both of the two younger Force users.

"Generals, Commander, we're about to come out of Hyperspace in just a moment," Admiral Yularen reported.

The three Jedi were only able to nod before they heard the ship's light-speed engines deactivating, and saw the tell-tale signs of their ship returning to normal space. A moment later, they heard the rest of their fleet dropping out of Hyperspace alongside them, while the various members of the bridge crew began running scans of the surrounding area to determine the exact location of their mystery planet. Eventually, someone did report detecting something large with a lot metal nearby, and the pilots were soon correcting their course to take them towards the object's location. When they finally had that very thing in visual range, they were all very amazed at what they saw before them, and a little baffled.

"That has to be one of the strangest space stations that I've ever seen," Ahsoka admitted, being able to tell at a glance that the spherical object in front of them seemed to be made entirely of metal.

"That's no station, Ahsoka. That's the planet looking for," Obi-Wan corrected.

Indeed, right in front of their eyes, was in fact the newly discovered world, and they could all now clearly see that the entire planet seemed to be made of some variety of metal. There were also several points on its surface that seemed to indicate that there should be a few lights on its surface that could be seen even from orbit, but from what they could tell, the planet itself was completely dark, like someone had shut down all manner of machinery and metropolis on its surface. Anakin did not even need to ask the controllers to start scanning the planet, because they were already doing just that by the time he had turned to look at them, feeling just as curious as everyone else about what the conditions on such a world would be like.

"There does appear to be something of a breathable atmosphere down there sir, but aside from that, I can't really tell if there's any sort of recognizable life-forms on the surface," the controller reported.

"Well then I guess there's only one way we'll know for sure about that," Anakin remarked, turning to leave the bridge before he was even halfway through his sentence.

"Somehow I just knew you were going to say that," Obi-Wan sighed, albeit with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"Best get the drop teams ready to deploy, Admiral. Looks like nothing's going to stop us from going down there," Ahsoka advised.

Having worked with Skywalker for so long, Yularen could only nod in agreement with the Padawan, and immediately started giving out the necessary orders to all the troops that would be headed down to the planet below, both on his ship and on the ships in the rest of the fleet. He probably would have tried to hope this would not turn into another crazy adventure like so many of Anakin's other exploits, but then again, Skywalker was well known for landing himself in some kind of trouble everywhere he went.

* * *

Their descent to the metal planet's surface was relatively uneventful, and after landing, they quickly confirmed that it was safe to breathe without needing any form of special equipment. Still, that did not mean that the planet was entirely safe, so the entire group proceeded with caution, with the Jedi taking the front-most position as per usual. They did not think they would encounter any Battle droids or Separatist forces on this strange world, but you could never be too careful. After all, Count Dooku and the Separatists were not the only dangers in the galaxy, and it would be more than a little foolish to think otherwise. Of course, while a constant vigilance was kept up for the most part, it did little to keep any of the group from surveying the magnificence of their current surroundings.

It was like they had stepped onto another version of Coruscant, only without any of the usual bustling activity or flying speeders. Sure, there were no towering cities or divisions between upper and lower levels that they could see, but the comparison between the two was still apparent all the same. What came as even more surprising was that the place seemed to be even bigger than the capital of the Republic, as the buildings alone towered up to incredible heights that none of them were aware of being reachable by usual means. It did not stop at the buildings though, because even the doors seemed to be incredibly massive in size, making each of them think that if there was anything living on this world, then they were most definitely much larger in size than any of them. When they went into one of the buildings that they came across, they found that they were just as massive on the inside as they were outside, a rather intimidating fact that was also fascinating at the same time. Of course, while the size was impressive, they were much more worried about how everything seemed to be in a shape of ruin or disrepair, like something had came in and blasted apart anything and everything in sight.

"Well whoever it is that lived here, it sure seems like they were pretty big," Anakin noted, though even he felt like he was oversimplifying the observation when he said that.

"Yes, but even on a world that's as massive as this, I can't help but wonder why we have yet to see any of the titans that supposedly inhabit this planet, and given the shape of the area, I'm not so sure that they are even still around," Obi-Wan pondered while scratching his beard in thought. That actually got Anakin to pause and think as well, while Ahsoka let her thoughts form as she continued looking around, never noticing that her master and his master had stopped as she did.

"General, I think we may have found a database of some kind," Rex reported. "Cody and I think we may be able to get some information about this world from it if some of the boys can hack into it."

"Do what you can, Captain," Obi-Wan ordered, thinking that any information on this place was better than no information at all.

Both Rex and his friend Commander Cody saluted in response and waved over some Clone Troopers that could help with hacking into the database, while the two Jedi continued to form their own theories on who or what had lived on such a massive world. Several different ideas were forming in their heads, some more ridiculous or even ludicrous than others, until they were brought out of their musings by Ahsoka's voice calling out to them. "Master! I think I've found something you'll want to see," the young Togruta called out, and from the sound of her voice, it certainly sounded urgent.

"What is it, Ahsoka," Anakin questioned as he came around to where Ahsoka had been standing, but he quickly figured out the answer when he saw what was around the corner, and his eyes quickly widened at the sight before him. Unknown to him, Obi-Wan had an expression on his face that was very similar to his own, and no one could blame either of them, because the thing that Ahsoka found was something that you would have had to have seen for yourself to believe.

There, lying against the wall and appearing lifeless, was what looked like a massive droid with black and dark silver colors, and what appeared to be a visor that had gone completely dark after the light had left whatever constituted as eyes for the massive machine. Looking over this supposed droid, the two master Jedi could see a few different features on it that would be typical among certain types of vehicles, and one of its arms appeared to have been in the process of changing into something right when it went offline. On its black chest, they could see a grey symbol that looked like a very vicious demon head with a set of bars at the bottom of its extended chin, acting as a kind of grill or something similar. Just the mere sight of this symbol gave the Jedi a small chill that they could only consider similar to the feeling that the dark side of the Force would give off, be it in general or when coming off of someone who willingly embraces its power.

"Just what is this," Obi-Wan questioned.

"Maybe a droid that was created by whoever lives here," Anakin suggested.

"I'm not so sure," Ahsoka admitted. "I can faintly sense something from this thing that gives me the idea that it was once…alive or something."

"Yes, I sense it too," Obi-Wan admitted. "But if that is the case, it certainly isn't alive now."

"Still doesn't change the original question though," Anakin pointed out, but before anyone could provide another answer, they all felt the ground shake beneath their feet, and they quickly turned to go back into the room that they were just in.

When they arrived, they saw that nearly all of their troops had taken cover and were attempting to fire on something that was outside the building, while Rex and Cody rapidly gave out any orders that they could to help organize the troops. Not that it seemed to be doing much good, because whoever was attacking them was using something really big to fire on them, as the explosions from outside seemed to indicate. Once he was by the door, Anakin slowly peeked out to get a glimpse of their foe before being forced to duck back inside. Even so, it was enough for him to be able to see just what it was they were dealing with, and he did not like the look of it.

"Well, I'd say we just found a friend of our big droid," Anakin informed the other two.

That prompted Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to peek out and see that they were indeed being fired upon by a large droid similar to the one that they had just been studying, only this one seemed like it was capable of flight, given the wings that they could see on its being, and it was snarling angrily at them as well while shouting something in a language that they did not understand at all. Obi-Wan tried to make a few guesses based on what languages he did know, but given that none of them made any sense to him, he figured that he would be better off waiting until they found something or someone to translate. Besides, based on the tone that this massive droid was using, he doubted that it was saying anything friendly.

"Where did it come from," Obi-Wan questioned.

"Sir, I think it might've been our fault," a trooper reported as he came up alongside the Jedi. "While we were hacking the system, we might've triggered some sort of failsafe security system that alerted the locals to our presence."

"And you couldn't figure out a way to circumvent it so that it wouldn't be able to get a signal through to anyone," Anakin asked in disbelief, his hand already going to his lightsaber so that he would be ready to ignite the minute he had an opening to attack.

"We did try, but the systems and languages that these computers use are completely unfamiliar to us. We've never seen anything like it before," the trooper replied as he jumped up to open fire for a few seconds, only to get blown back a second later by another explosion that came from their large friend.

That seemed to be all the reason that Ahsoka needed to jump out from behind cover and charge in, despite her master's pleas for her to wait, and while she was able to avoid most of the enemy's blasts, she did not seem to consider that it would have been a bad idea to try and deflect any of them with her lightsaber, given how massive they were. That ended up being her downfall, as the moment she did try, the young Padawan was instantly blown back by the explosion. Her lightsaber did manage to deflect some of the damage, but not enough of it to keep her safe from the attack, and she was much too far out for anyone to try and pull her to safety. Even Anakin and Obi-Wan were unable to properly float her away from the current threat using the Force and they could all only watch as the massive being closed in on her.

Despite her current situation though, Ahsoka's determination did not waver in the slightest. She still managed to sit up enough so that she could try to retrieve her lightsaber, either by calling it back to her hand or by crawling over to it, and while admirable to her allies, their large metal friend seemed to find it amusing, given that he appeared to be letting out a sinister chuckle at her efforts. Moments later, he had closed the distance between himself and the Togruta girl, and with barely even that much of a small jump at that, much to Anakin's horror. Seeing his Padawan in danger immediately prompted the young Jedi Knight to jump out from cover as well, in a desperate attempt to race to her rescue, but he and the others were all soon stopping short when someone else ended up beating him to it. Or rather, something else beat him to saving Ahsoka, and it had left all of them even more surprised than they already were by the sight of the massive droids.

Coming from the side with a roar of its engines, was a small, yellow ground vehicle with wheels and everything, while red lights tailed from its rear, and the moment it was close enough, it seemed to jump into the air and reconfigure itself into a large yellow droid with red highlights and massive sized arms that had to have been its wheels before. Once its change was complete, the yellow droid immediately tackled the first one, pushing it away from Ahsoka, and saving her from the danger she had just been in. Once the new arrival had gotten their opponent far enough away, he turned and ran back towards Ahsoka, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to safety as he jumped over into his own cover behind a nearby barricade of rubble. Right when the yellow droid's back had slammed into the wall he was hiding behind, the first massive droid seemed to let out a low growl before opening fire on where their new friend had disappeared to with a battle cry, making everyone even more worried for Ahsoka's wellbeing than they were before.

Ahsoka, herself, was not entirely sure what to think of the situation. One minute she was seconds away from being killed by a massive droid, and the next thing she knew, another one not only shoved the first away, but also suddenly carried her to safety. That is if you could call this current location safe. She was ready to ignite her lightsaber again and slice through this new tinny's hand so that it would be persuaded to release her, when she felt herself being gently lowered to the ground. Looking up to the droid, she saw that it had a kind expression on its faceplate, while its blue optics gazed down at her with worry and concern, almost as if it was silently asking her to stay put. Another quick glance over this being allowed her to see that it also wore a symbol on its chest that was different from the one that the first droid they saw wore. While this one was in fact in the shape of a face, its design seemed almost radically different, given that it held the appearance of a kind, compassionate expression while glowing in shinning, almost blazing red. Looking at the symbol, Ahsoka could not help but feel overcome with a feeling of ease, and that seemed to make it easier for her to return her gaze to that of the yellow droid's, and then nod to say that she understood what he was apparently doing.

The girl's nod seemed to be all the clearance that this new arrival needed to spring into action once more, because Ahsoka was then treated to the show of it shifting its right arm into a small cannon that slowly charged up with energy. When the energy seemed to reach a point that was satisfactory to the droid, it popped up from behind its cover, quickly took aim, and fired a single blast at their enemy. When the blast struck, everyone was all surprised to see that it did some pretty impressive damage, and even pushed their attacker back by several feet as well. It did not destroy the droid, but it clearly caused a lot of damage as it snarled something at the yellow droid in its strange language before jumping into the air and changing into what appeared to be some type of fighter so that it could fly away in retreat.

Seeing that they no longer had to deal with one of these massive droids, the Republic soldiers and Jedi all turned their attention to the second one, weapons drawn and ready should it try anything. After dealing with so many deadly droids, including the one that they had just faced, no one wanted to take any chances with whatever this thing was, even if it did just save one of their own. What happened next was definitely not what they were expecting, because after changing its cannon back into a normal arm and seeing them aiming weapons at him, the yellow droid seemed to jump back a little and then duck behind a wall that was a fair distance away from all of them, including Ahsoka, who had not moved from where it had previously set her down. None of them thought too much of it though, aside from Ahsoka herself when she saw that the big guy appeared to be huddled up in fear, looking down at them with a weary expression.

"Wait! Don't shoot," Ahsoka eventually cried out as she came out from behind the barricade, her arms waving for everyone to stand down.

"Ahsoka, get out of the line of fire," Anakin ordered, thinking that his Padawan was still in a state of shock that was making her talk crazy.

"Master, just wait! I don't think he wants to hurt us," Ahsoka pressed on. "Just look at him! He seems scared of us."

"I think the commander's lost it. Droids can't feel fear," Cody whispered to Rex. The clone captain seemed to ignore his friend's remark, but he was still hesitant to lower his weapons even if Ahsoka was right.

Eventually, Obi-Wan did lower his lightsaber and extended his hand out in attempt to get a feeling for this massive being, only slightly noticing how it jumped back a little more when he did. He was not really expecting to find anything in this massive droid, so it came as quite the shock when he did detect a small spark of life coming from it in the Force. "Everyone, stand down," the Jedi master ordered. "Ahsoka may be onto something here."

"What? Obi-Wan," Anakin started to dispute, only to be cut short by the older Jedi.

"Anakin, if this droid did mean us harm, then it wouldn't have saved us before, and it also would have crushed Ahsoka instead of saving her, so why didn't it do either of those things," Obi-Wan pointed out. When everyone had lowered their weapons, he attempted to get closer, only to see that the yellow droid was moving back even more quickly than before.

Ahsoka noticed this too when she turned to face her large rescuer again, and immediately raised her hands to indicate that there was nothing to worry about. "Hey, easy. It's okay. You don't need to be scared," Ahsoka calmly soothed the large droid, slowly taking a step forward as she did. When she saw that the droid made no moves to get away from her, she took that as a good sign, and decided to ask the question that everyone was likely wondering right now. "Can you understand me?"

For a moment, the droid did not give her any kind of reply, but instead just looked at her like it was studying her for a minute. It then raised its head up as its optics flashed a few times, and when it glanced down again, it fixed its gaze firmly on Ahsoka once more. Not entirely sure what it had just done, Ahsoka repeated her question a little more slowly, and this time, the droid gave her a slow nod in confirmation. This brought a small smile to Ahsoka's face, and encouraged her to press on with another question. "What exactly are you," she asked, but the only response she received was something that sounded similar to the way that an astromech droid spoke. That made her a little confused at first until she thought of something else that she probably should have asked before. "Can…Can you speak?" This time, the massive being let out a single, sad sounding whir as it shook its head no. It then went on to pat its throat before making a few gestures with its hands as if it were trying to say something to them in some form of sign language. While she was not too fluent in any such forms of communication, Ahsoka was able to get something of an idea of what it was trying to say. "Was your voice damaged in some way?"

Once again, the massive droid let out a sad sounding whir, this time nodding yes in reply, and Ahsoka could not stop the sad, sympathetic look from forming on her face even if she tried. Even Rex, Cody, and the other Clone Troopers all gained expressions of sorrow for this large droid, despite the fact that they all felt that it was silly to feel sorry for what they still believed to be a large droid. Anakin on the other hand was much more sympathetic to this large being, mainly because he was well aware of how painful it was to lose something that is such an essential part of you, a fact that Obi-Wan quickly realized when he saw Anakin rubbing his prosthetic arm a little, as if trying to bring some real feeling into it that could only come from a physical limb, and he too was soon feeling a little sorry for their new friend.

Ahsoka took another slow step forward, but this time the large droid slowly backed up, still showing a few signs of fear towards them. Ahsoka immediately halted in her approach, and held one of her arms up to show that she did not mean any harm, while the other one retrieved her lightsaber from her belt so that she could slowly lower it to the ground. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you," Ahsoka reassured the droid as she stood up straight again. "See? No more weapons on me. I don't mean you any harm."

Seeing that seemed to finally prompt the droid out of his hiding place, albeit at a slow cautious pace, until it was standing right in front of Ahsoka. Anakin and the others all tensed up in anticipation for any signs of hostile moves towards the Togruta, but they quickly relaxed again when they saw it slowly extend its hand towards her until Ahsoka was able to reach out and gently grasp one of the large droid's fingers in the closest thing she could manage for a handshake with this metal titan. After getting its hand free again, the droid then pointed at Ahsoka before making a few more hand gestures, and from the look on his face, Ahsoka could tell that he was trying to ask her a question.

"You want to know who we are," Ahsoka asked, thinking that would be the most likely thing it would want to know. The droid immediately shook its head while waving its hand at her as if to wipe away that notion, before pointing to her again and repeating the same signs.

"I think he's asking about who you are, specifically, Young One," Obi-Wan suggested. When the droid heard that, he clapped his hands in brief applause before nodding as he pointed to the bearded Jedi, confirming that he was right in his guess.

Ahsoka smiled a little at that, thinking that despite its size, the droid was acting a lot like a little kid right now. It was actually kind of cute in her opinion, and that was all the reassurance she needed to answer his question. "My name's Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

The droid let out a small whir and a few beeps as if he were repeating the name to himself so that he could better memorize it, and then pointed to Ahsoka and himself before clapping both hands together and moving them up and down like he was giving himself a handshake. "Does that mean we're friends," Ahsoka asked, thinking that was a logical conclusion to make. The large droid happily nodded in response, repeating the same signs that he made earlier when Obi-Wan had guessed what he was asking Ahsoka. He then indicated the red insignia on his chest and repeated the same handshake like motion, and this time, Ahsoka was able to figure out what he was trying to say rather easily. "So anyone with a symbol like that one is a friend of yours, and could be considered our friends, too?"

The yellow droid nodded in confirmation, but suddenly snapped his gaze to something off to his right before dashing forward, and carrying Ahsoka back over to her comrades. Once he had, he dropped down on his hands and knees, and let out a sound of pain as he was suddenly bombarded with several rounds of weapons blasts from behind, much to everyone's surprise. "Well isn't this cute," a deep, dark sounding voice mocked. "The little scout has made friends with a bunch of organic pests."

The yellow droid, who they now knew was apparently a scout, slowly turned around and glare at the person who shot him, only to find that they had apparently been surrounded by several drone troops with weapons primed and ready to fire, while at the lead was a large, white and blue droid that had a sinister smirk on his faceplate. When the Republic troops saw him, they were immediately raising weapons again, ready to fight if they had to, but given their success at fighting that first one, they were not too optimistic about their chances. It quickly became clear that the enemy was aware of this fact, as he let out a low, deep chuckle at the sight of them preparing to fight, apparently finding their efforts humorous, despite how serious they looked.

"Please. If you little organics couldn't even handle Blitzwing, what makes you think you can handle a small platoon of the Ultracon army, and that's without accounting for the fact that their glorious leader is standing before you. Sure, having an Autobot on your side might put things in your favor if it was just the troops, but that scout is certainly no Prime, which means he stands no chance," the leading droid mocked. Apparently, his insults only seemed to make the Republic forces' new large friend angry, as he slowly stood up and raised his fists up to indicate he was more than prepared to fight. "What? You still plan on trying to fight us? Heh, stupid little Autobot. You're already beaten. You're outnumbered, outmatched, and most importantly, you're all alone."

Even though these facts were being thrown into his face, the heroes of the Republic were surprised to see that the yellow droid was not backing down at all. If anything, his resolved only seemed to strengthen with each passing sentence. Despite the fact that she just met him, Ahsoka so wanted to tell her new friend to save himself and get somewhere safe, but unfortunately, seeing how determined he was caused her voice to be caught in her throat, and the words just refused to form. Like his Padawan, Anakin too did not want any harm to come to this large droid, and he proved it by igniting his lightsaber so that he was ready to fight and protect their newest ally, a motion that was quickly copied by Obi-Wan while the clones all aimed their weapons at the surrounding Ultracons, as their leader claimed that they were called. It did not matter how hopeless the fight seemed to be at that moment, because none of them planned to go down without a fight. Fortunately, they ended up not needing to do that, because more reinforcements had soon arrived.

"You do remember that this is the same scout who refused to give up Autobot Intel when you and your boy Overload captured him at Tiger Pax, right Overlord," a new voice asked, while several blaster shots were fired at some of the surrounding Ultracon troops, turning everyone's attention towards another large droid, this one being very large and mainly red with dark grey shoulders, while the same, kind-looking face sigil was adorned proudly on his chest. "He's not going to quit even if you paid him in a lifetime supply of energon. And there's also one other important fact that all of you 'Cons always seem to forget."

The rest of the statement was finished by another new comer, this one standing proudly above all of them, while his voice boomed with courage and valor as he spoke, while his red and blue armor glistened in the sunlight. "An Autobot is never alone!"

The red and blue Autobot, as the Republic troops were assuming he was, then shifted his arm into a large cannon that he immediately opened fire with, destroying several different Ultracons in one go. As the smoke began to clear, several other strange vehicles began rolling up, with the one leading them being what the troops could only describe as a tank. When said tank was right on the battlefield, it too reconfigured itself into a large droid, this one mostly grey with red markings along its torso while the cannon from its tank form was remounted on his arm. He fired a few rounds from the cannon before drawing a small staff from his waist, and when he activated the staff, it extended into an impressive looking sword that seemed to glow with a bright red aura, even as he swung it forward, while shouting, "Autobots, attack!"

A white speeder quickly zoomed past the clone troopers and their Jedi leaders before spinning itself into another large droid, this one the same size as the first Autobot they encountered, and made quick work of several Ultracons, while saying, "Oh, you wanna dance with Jazz? Well then you'd better be ready for me to break you down while I'm breaking it down!"

"Hey, save some for the rest of us, will ya, Jazz," the red and grey Autobot that had first joined into the fight a moment go playfully complained while firing his own cannons at the enemy.

"Don't worry, Ironhide. I'm sure there are plenty of Ultracons left for you to blast," Jazz easily quipped in reply as he fired his own blaster at any enemies that got too close.

Another white and black speeder zoomed onto the scene then, this one blaring sirens that were typical of law officer vehicles before he transformed into his droid mode and shouted, "Freeze Ultracon scum! You have the right to remain silent!"

"I don't think they're going to take that right, Prowl," another red droid with a black head, hands, and legs remarked as he took down a few Ultracons of his own.

"I realize that, Sideswipe, but I can't help it. I was a law-Bot before this insane war started you know," Prowl retorted, still firing on any enemies that dared cross him, be it with the weapon in his hand, or the cannons mounted on his shoulders.

As he glanced at the chaos that was forming around him, the one called Overlord could only sneer in disgust, until he laid eyes on the two apparent leaders. At that point, his sneer became a full scowl as he drew his own sword, with the only difference between his and the tank-droid's being that his glowed a deep, evil violet when it was ignited with an aura of energy. "Primes," Overlord roared as he charged the two.

The two Autobots immediately turned towards Overlord, and when he saw the Ultracon charging him, the red and blue one immediately drew his own saber, his igniting with an aura of blue energy before shouting, "Maximos! With me!"

"Like you even need to say anything, brother," the now identified Maximos replied as he charged Overlord along with his ally, all three of them letting out a powerful battle cry as they did.

As they watched all of this unfold, the Republic troops could only stare in wonder and awe, hardly believing what was happening all around them. What they first thought were massive droids that could change their configurations into vehicles were not only battling it out with one another, but they were bantering back and forth and even antagonizing enemies like they were humanoids. It was an unbelievable sight to say the least, right to the point where they were left completely unsure of what they should be doing here. Obviously they would have to pick a side, but they were not entirely certain as to which side they should choose. Sure, these Ultracons were clearly the ones who had sent that first attacker after them, but who was to say that the Autobots were really what they appeared to be? Just because one of them saved Ahsoka's life and was now claiming them to be friends, did not automatically mean that they could be trusted. Before they could think on it too much further, one of the new arrivals noticed that his yellow plated ally was not moving too far from them, and quickly shouted out a few words for him.

"Hey, Bee! You plan on helping out, or do you want to get those organics to somewhere safe before they end up squashed under someone's pedes," the one called Jazz shouted.

The yellow droid just nodded in response with a few whirs and beeps, before waving for Ahsoka and the others to get some distance and joining the battle as well, his cannon from before now blazing rapidly as he fired several small shots over and over at the enemy. Anakin was not one to just sit back and watch though, and a quick glace to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka told him that they did not plan to either. So, with a simple wave of their lightsabers, the Jedi were soon leading the clone troops in an attack against the Ultracons. Sure, they were not making too much of a dent against them, but it was still providing enough of a distraction for the Autobots to take advantage of and launch a counter offensive. The Jedi were the only ones who dared to approach the battle between Overlord, Maximos, and the red and blue Autobot though, as the three were engaging in a battle that they could only most closely compare to a lightsaber duel between Jedi and Sith, but that was enough for the tide to be turned in the Autobots' favor.

When he realized this fact, Overlord growled in disgust, feeling more than a little insulted that his forces were being pushed back by Autobots being assisted by pathetic organic pests. Still, it was hard to ignore the facts, and Overlord did not plan to let his forces be completely wiped out today. "Ultracons, fall back! The Autobots can have this battle, but they most certainly won't have the war."

With his piece said, Overlord transformed himself into not one, but two vehicles, namely a tank and a fighter before leading all of his forces away after they too assumed some form of vehicle mode, be it one for land-based or aerial travel. With the fighting concluded, the Autobots all stood down, storing away their weapons from wherever they had come from, and then turned to face the organic life-forms that had just assisted them. They were not the only ones though, as the Republic forces also did the same, with the only difference being the direction that they had to gaze in order to study the other group. A very tense silence hung in the air as they each regarded one another, neither really sure how to approach things from here, but they all knew that they would have to speak with each other eventually if they were ever going to get any kind of answers about their respective groups.

After a few more minutes, Ahsoka proved to be the one who spoke up first, looking towards the first Autobot that they had encountered since coming here. "So, your name's Bee?"

Bee just shrugged in response with a few beeps, as if he were saying more or less, and Ahsoka was okay with just leaving it at that, until the one called Jazz stepped forward to translate for his friend. "He says that his name's actually Bumblebee, but we like to call him Bee for short."

Ahsoka nodded in thanks to the other Autobot for that, and that seemed to prompt further conversation between the two groups, starting with one of the Autobot leaders. "It would seem that much has happened since we had entered stasis so long ago," the red and blue armored one noted to his friend and fellow leader.

"You think? Last I checked, Cybertron did not have any organics roaming about, let alone ones with armor and weapons like these seem to, brother," Maximos pointed out.

"And who are all standing right here, where we can clearly hear you," Anakin pointedly reminded them.

"I never assumed otherwise, humanoid," Maximos retorted.

Before Anakin could get into any kind of argument that would lead to some form of problem, Obi-Wan stepped forward to play the peaceful negotiator and said, "To be fair, we were unaware that this world was inhabited, let alone by beings such as yourselves. Perhaps an exchange of information is in order?"

"Agreed, and the best place to start is with some names. I am Optimus Prime, one of the leaders of the Autobots. This is my friend and brother in all but energon, Maximos Prime Knight," the red and blue Autobot introduced. "And I believe you have already met our best and bravest scout, Bumblebee."

"It is a pleasure, Optimus Prime. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and general of the Grand Army of the Republic. This is my former Padawan, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano," the Jedi master introduced.

As the talks between the two leaders continued on, Rex and Cody moved off to the side with their troops so that they could check over the remainder of their supplies, hardly believing that they were actually having peace talks with beings that they had just thought were the enemy. After staring at the Autobots for another moment, Rex looked to his friend and noted, "Cody, I think the galaxy just got a whole lot more stranger than it already was."

"I have to agree with you, Rex. The question now is just how will it affect everything going on, be it in general, or even just with the war," Cody pointed out.

What none of them realized was that one Ultracon had remained in the area, and was now observing everything that was going on. Not that any of them would have easily spotted it, given its small size and how high up above them it was, which made it that much easier for the Mini-Con spy to transmit the information he was gathering back to his lord and master. As he looked on what was happening from a nearby Ultracon outpost, Overlord could only let out a mild chuckle as he sat back and watched the show with the rest of his associates, letting the Autobots do all the hard work of gathering intel on their strange visitors for them, and he just knew that it was going to change everything in the war for Cybertron.

"Oh this all just got a lot more interesting, hasn't it, Autobots," Overlord noted with sinister glee, one which was shared among the other Ultracons, and his own master as she too watched from the shadows, her faceplate lit up with her own bit of dark ecstasy.

* * *

 ** _AN: Okay, so let's start clearing a few things up. For starters, the war for Cybertron is happening, but it's not between Autobots and Decepticons. The main big reason for that: the Decepticons don't exist yet. They are, essentially going to be the Transformers version of the Galactic Empire when they do finally show up. No, the Transformer big-bads this time around are none other than the Ultracons, led by Overlord. If you've seen the Prime Wars Trilogy, then you might be able to better recognize him. If you haven't, I highly recommend watching that series. It's really good, actually, and has quite an abundance of surprises in it that you may have never seen coming._**

 ** _Next up, if I didn't already make it obvious, Optimus is not the only Prime in this story, as we all saw with the introduction of Maximos. What I'm going for here is essentially making the Primes similar to the Jedi Order in their own way, so naturally, this meant that I couldn't just have one or two Primes hanging around. I needed to have quite a few. You'll see some familiar faces that have been known to bare that title come next chapter at least, along with one or two that may or may not have held it as well, but rest assured, they all have their own cool versions of the Star Saber sword if they have Primes (another way that they are similar to the Jedi right there, in case you didn't catch it)._**

 ** _Oh, and speaking of Maximos, I don't know if you've all figured it out yet, but given how obvious I think I made it, I don't really see any harm in telling you guys now. Yes, Maximos is the 'Bot that is destined to one day become Megatron in this story. I mean the fact that he and Optimus refer to each other as brothers, how Maximos has what is essentially an Autobot version of Megatron's mold, and everything else in here that would lead you to that conclusion should be a huge indicator to that fact, right? My reasoning for this is similar to some of the reasoning as to why we saw the second trilogy show up: the idea that people wanted to see what Obi-Wan was like when he was young, and how he had been hanging out with Luke Skywalker's dad as they fought together in the Clone Wars and all that. Sure, we always hear stories about how Optimus and Megatron were like back when they were Orion Pax and Megatronus, but this is going to be going into a new interpretation of what they were like before they had become the bitter enemies we all know them to be._**

 ** _On a more minor note, I'm sure you all took notice of the moments when Bumblebee first showed up and all that. Yes, he doesn't have his voice in this story, but I have some solid reasoning for that. Don't worry, I'm not going to make it seem like he dies before he gets it back like I did in the Gundam SEED Prime trilogy, but it will be a long time before we see or hear Bumblebee talking. As for why those moments seemed so familiar, I took some inspiration from the stuff we saw in the trailer for the upcoming Bumblebee Movie, which in my opinion, is looking to be one of the most promising Transformers movies we've had in years. Here's hoping that it does really well. I mean, it already looks like it may have a few points in its favor since they've given Bee his classic vehicle mode this time around. But, getting back on track, I'm sure you can all see right now that a very strong friendship is beginning to form between Bumblebee and Ahsoka, and I can guarantee that it will be one that will last for a long time to come while withstanding any and all tests that get thrown at them._**

 ** _Now, onto a much more serious piece of business:_** _ **As I mentioned in the first note, I'm posting this story at the same time as another Star Wars crossover story, one which I've been planning on writing for some time, and while that is the case, both of these stories are pretty big deals in their own rights, especially when you consider the points in the Star Wars timelines that they take place in, along with the Star War heroes that they feature. Honestly, I do want to press forward with both as quickly as possible, but I don't want anyone to feel like I'm favoring one of them over the other, so here's what I'm gonna do: I'm going to put up a poll on my profile asking you guys which of these two stories you want to see me push forward with the most. You can also make your opinions clear in your reviews of this story, the other one, or both, but only if you keep it simple as to which one you prefer, and give some solid reasons for it. All I ask is that you read both of the first chapters of these stories before you make your decision. I will leave the poll up for a reasonable amount of time, but if I do post a new chapter for either story before it closes, don't panic, because it will be a deciding factor as to which of them I do the most work with for a while, at least between these two stories.**_

 _ **Well, I've now said all that I wanted to say for now. Sorry that it seems like I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger here, but that's the way it has to be for now, otherwise the chapter is too long for a general reason or for a first chapter of a story. For now, if you want to find out a clue as to what happens next, move Onto the Preview!...**_

 ** _After learning about the Republic and their war with the Separatists, the Autobots share their own history and some facets of their culture with the Jedi ambassadors before them, while some of them spread out across the area to retrieve some of their fellow Autobots from the stasis pods that they had been placed in to ensure their continued existence. Needless to say, each Jedi cannot help but find quite a few parallels between the Autobots and the Jedi Order, at least regarding the Primes. Even so, it does not hide the fact that their mission may be facing a small complication. The metal they were sent to retrieve may very well be parts of Cybertron itself, and they certainly do not wish to inflict further damage on the planet after it has suffered so much for so long. Can they figure out a compromise that the Autobots can agree to? What will the Senate think when they bring the Cybertronians before them in a bid for Cybertron to be inducted into the Republic, assuming the Primes wish for their kind to do so? And just what will the Ultracons or the Sith do as a result of these recent events? Find out next time, and pray that the Force and the AllSpark are with you._**

 ** _Please read and review, and may the Force be with you, till all are one!_**


End file.
